


dear michael

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adam writes a short letter to michael after he announces his retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear michael

dear michael,  
i want to tell you that everything is going to be okay. you are going to be okay. nothing is going to change between us, my feelings toward you are going to remain exactly the same. just because i am leaving doesn’t mean i’m going to be leaving you. my heart will remain with you forever, i don’t ever want you to forget that. 

promise me that you are going to continue to try your hardest. promise me that you are going to be the best you can be, and will forever continue to be so. i just want you to promise me that you will continue living a dream that we shared for so many years. if you promise me all this then i promise i will continue to come to all your games, to watch you be the player i know you are.

now for something really not serious: quit being a fucking baby, we’re living together for fuck’s sake. 

love,

adam.


End file.
